Lourié's Father
Lourié's Father is a man who lives in the village of Mungs who went missing after climbing Shilla Mountain. He aids The Gilzen Commission even saving many of their lives once he reappears having been changed into a Pseudo Vampire by Gilzen or one of his followers displaying a Half-Awake ability. Makes his appearance in White Devil Mountain. Appearance Displaying wild growth of hair and beard (blond if same as his son), the man wore an old pair goggles and battered clothes that were like animal skins knotted to a parka. He sported a bow and carried the quiver on his hip. He got turned into a member of the nobility by Duke Gilzen, but ended up as a Half-Awake. Biography His son is a a boy that lives in the village of Mungs who goes to school like any other kid. One day a traveling warrior came to the village. He happened to come in contact with the boy and the boy was able to convince him to show him some techniques. The boy is now known to be quite the scrapper using a ruthless style of fighting that has kept him from ever loosing a fight. He has never injured another person enough for them to take notice and punish him though. He hears rumors around about his father having gone up the mountain just as a thief to steal some riches of the Nobility, which has earned him a bad reputation in the village as some sort of criminal and vagrant. The boy wants to also clear his father's name even if he can't find him alive. He hears word of D coming to the village and having decided to climb it. Knowing he is not adequately prepared or able to deal with the mountain, its environment, or its beasts that inhabit it, he elects to try his best to convince the hunter to allow him to accompany him. D refuses at first but the boy ends up following him up the as far as he can even with bad equipment and tarnished winter gear he has. This earns the kid getting critically sick. The boy is found by Dust and the rest who straps the boy to his back for some of the way until Lilia elects to set up her Nobility Portable Refuge. There Dr. Vera treats the boy but he has become to weak to move. After some insults from Lilia about how his blood wouldn't allow him to help the boy D decides to get Left Hand to heal him. The symbiote does his job saying he only needs to rest a bit long and he will be as good as new. Dr. Vera asks Dust to take the boy back down the mountain but this ends up putting him in danger as they are attacked by Snow Bugs. Dust lasts long enough for D to save the pair. They end up electing to keep going with the boy strapped to Dust. Dust does his duty protecting him. While making their way up the mountain are attacked by Gilzen's servants the Mountain Folk. The initial assult is thwarted by D, and Lilia. The group are later attacked again, but in the middle of the assault Gilzen on the cover of darkness he manipulates in the brightness of the day time, and under a kind of darkness form that can't be perceived, turns them all in flight. The group notice they all have the power to walk in the day light despite being Noble. In the mist of their astonishment, Lourié is grabbed temporarily by the Duke who has him drink some sort of concoction. This drink turns him into a living corpse instantly. The group is rattled beyond reproach at the magnitude and implications of these unique occurrences never recorded to have been able to do in the Nobility let alone Gilzen. The boy bravely takes on the challenges of being captured and nearly killed several times after being returned to normal on the trip and even throws in his fight where he can saving Lilia from the duelist Zoltan by momentarily distracting him during their fight. He bonds with the outlaw Crey Jansen on the trip and is there when the man is killed. The man comes to trust in him enough to give the boy his Placards in order to bury on top of the Moutain for him which was his hidden reason for climbing it in the first place. It seems the boy fulfills this along with finding his lost father. He stays with his father Dr. Vera and Dust on top of the mountain, where the Doctor who has learned all the knowledge of Gilzen's medical ability, transmitted by who bit her, wishes to pass along the knowledge to the boy who will in turn teach it to those in the Capital for the betterment of mankind. Powers and Abilities Equipment Winter Goggles Bow Quiver Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Pseudo Vampire Category:Half-Awake Category:Aliens Category:Vampires